


The Fevered Mind

by threetimesatrap



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Will is the youngest Holmes, implied canabalism, kinkmeme fill, possible pairings, team science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threetimesatrap/pseuds/threetimesatrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: The Science Team was wrong; Will wasn't an only child. He is actually the youngest of the Holmes brothers. Deducing things from evidence most people ignore is a family thing.</p><p>Mycroft Holmes retrieves his youngest brother from Baltimore Asylum from the Criminally Insane and Sherlock Holmes sets out to prove Will's innocence. Hannibal is none to pleased with Will's rather rude family, or having his mongoose removed from his influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fevered Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I am still undecided as to what if any pairings there will be in this fic, I hope everyone enjoys it! My first dabble within both the Hannibal and Sherlock fandoms.

Will Graham sits in his cell at the Baltimore Asylum for the Criminally Insane and counts the number of bricks on the walls. He has been here for exactly two days, seven hours, and thirty two minutes. His mind is clearer then it has been in months, maybe even years...except for the night that according to Jack Crawford he kidnapped Dr. Lecter forcing the man to drive him to Minnesota where he held a gun to him and was shot by Jack in the very same shoulder he had been stabbed as a detective. The pain is dull, but ever present...Dr. Chilton will not allow him pain medication, the psychiatrist who sets Will's teeth on edge says it will interfere with the medication involved in his 'rehabilitation' that shall begin once he has a few days to adjust to his new 'home'. 

Will says nothing, because he knows he won't be here long enough for that. Just like he knows that there is something important from that night he can't remember, something that will tell him who has put him here. 

The sound of the gates to the cell block opening combined with the raised voices Will recognized as belonging to both Jack Crawford and Dr. Chilton made him stand, then the subtle sound of an umbrella tip meeting the ground intermingling with the foot steps of three men (as well as the distinct sound of high heels) almost made Will smile. Never had he thought he would feel relieved to hear that damn umbrella or see the eldest Holmes again. 

"Hello William," Mycroft says with a smile as he stops in front of Will's cell his neatly combed hair and well tailored suit a stark contrast to Will's disheveled appearance. As is the dark haired woman standing behind him looking bored as her thumbs dance across the keypad of her Blackberry. 

"Mycroft," he says glancing up at the other man holding his gaze for the briefest moment before looking away just as Jack Crawford and Dr. Chilton come into view. 

"I strongly object to this, you cannot simply remove a severely mentally ill patient from my care--" Dr. Chilton's voice is raised but it is no match for Jack Crawford. 

"This man is being held for multiple homicides and has already escaped custody on one occasion resulting in him kidnapping his psychiatrist, I don't think you understand what you are asking," Jack appears furious and he does not look over to Will his attention and fury completely focussed on the Englishman. 

"At which time he was suffering from autoimmune encephalitis, where he can't possibly have known right from wrong on a consistent basis," Mycroft keeps his eyes on Will never turning to speak to Jack, "if William did commit those crimes it is a rather clear case of not guilty by reason of temporary insanity, and as the encephalitis has been treated he is no longer a danger to himself nor to others. William shall be released into my custody pending his trial, as you can see it has all been cleared through the appropriate channels." Mycroft dipped his hand into his suit pocket handing a neatly folded stack of papers to Jack. 

"If? He had trophies in his home, the blood of one of the victims beneath his fingers--" 

"I have hired a private detective to look into the matter," Mycroft says as though the furious head of the BAU is nothing more than an irritating fly. Will's eyes widen and he meets Mycroft's eyes once more as the English man smiles, "oh come now William, did you think Sherlock would leave you to the wolves? You are family after all." 

"Because Sherlock is so well known for his kindness and consideration to others," Will mutters earning an admonishing look from Mycroft. Will shrugs as a guard appears with a bag of clothes Will recognizes as his own, Mycroft must have gone to his house to get them. Will is simply grateful Mycroft has not used this opportunity to try and dress him again. 

"William, you two must work out your differences. It upsets mummy," the edge of Mycroft's thin lips turns up into a slight smirk even though his tone conveys only remorse.

"She's your mother Mycroft, not mine," Will reminds his half brother as he takes the clothing the guard hands him through the bars. There's none of the pretentious caution now, Will tugs off the blue jump suit quickly uncaring that the others are still standing outside his cell. He wants to go home, he wants to see his dogs, he wants to shower, he wants to find out what the hell happened during his missing time.

"Yet she considers you as much a son as Sherlock or I, really you and Sherlock always insist upon your differences when it is painfully clear you are brothers--"

"Half-brothers," Will corrects out of habit as he pulls on his dark grey jeans. He knows Jack is studying both of them intently even as Chilton resumes his babbling that Will is a very sick man who needs care that cannot be provided elsewhere. Will knows the man is simply furious that his opportunity to study him has been ripped away, and Will is very glad that it has been.

"I wasn't aware you had family Will," Jack's attention is on Will now as the former special agent begins to put on his shoes (with actual shoelaces, the little things one misses when wrongfully incarcerated). There's a question beneath that statement, Jack wonders what else he doesn't know about Will. 

"Now you are," Will finishes tying his shoes and stands looking at the cell door his heart racing in his chest. To Will it takes forever, the careful selection of the correct key as the guard unlocks and opens his cell door, with a moments hesitation Will steps out towards Mycroft who looks for a moment as though he almost considered hugging him. 

Will nearly offered an embrace of his own. 

He had told Dr. Lecter he did not understand the concept of family, it hadn't been a lie either. Abandoned by his birth mother, the product of an affair with Siger Holmes and raised by his mothers husband who had never treated him like anything but his son. Will had been nearly twenty by the time he discovered he had half-brothers in England, there had been confrontations, harsh words exchanged, particularly between himself and Sherlock but Mycroft had promised at their fathers funeral that he would always look out for him. Will had never thought anything of the promise, but the moment he had been arrested Will had known that Mycroft would come. 

It was nice not being disappointed for once.

\---

Will feels the blood rushing through his ears as they walk out of the asylum, the first brush of cool winter air is exquisite and Will nearly falters before he's nudged forward by the elbow of Mycroft's assistant who is still texting away. Dr. Chilton had left, likely returning to his office to sulk and lament the loss of his new toy. Jack was close behind and Will can feel his eyes boring into the back of his skull, like Will is going to spin around and cut his throat at the first opportunity. 

"My dogs," Will says turning to Mycroft, "they're with--"

"Dr. Alana Bloom," Mycroft finishes and Will does not bother to ask how Mycroft knows, his eldest brother has his fingers in many pies, "Anthea has already arranged for their retrieval, they shall be waiting for us at the property I have acquired." 

"Property?" Will repeats incredulously nearly stopping in his tracks, Mycroft simply raises a brow in response. Of course, what had Will expected? Mycroft Holmes was not the sort to be found staying in a motel, of course he had gone and found something more suitable. The poor boy from Louisiana who had scrounged for every penny before buying his own home screams inside Will, even after years of doing fine for himself he still cannot seem to overcome his childhood. 

"Yes, with plenty of room for the dogs," Mycroft says, likely as a means to try and placate Will. Will runs a hand through his hair shaking his head, he is far too tired for an argument with Mycroft. A sleek black car with heavily tinted windows is waiting for them, the driver standing by obediently opening up the door as the approach. Mycroft's assistant (Anthea, Will assumes) slides in first still texting away, Mycroft enters immediately after and Will rests a hand on the car pausing for a moment before he steps inside.

"Jack," he says finally addressing the man who had once promised to be his rock, Jack says nothing as Will turns to look at him his expression unreadable, "when you meet Sherlock...try not to shoot him." Will sees Mycroft's lips twitch into a slight smirk out of the corner of his eye, both men are aware of how abrasive Sherlock can be. 

"Is that a normal reaction to meeting your half-brother's Will?" Jack asks as he studies Will closely, as though he is a new sort of monster Jack needs to learn about. 

"It was mine," Will says with a final shrug before sliding into the car beside Mycroft not looking back towards Jack as the driver closes the door. The drive is silent but for the sound of Anthea's Blackberry, and Will rests his head against the tinted windows watching the winter landscape pass by unwilling to close his eyes even though he has barely slept since arriving at the asylum. Irrationally afraid that if he closes his eyes again he will wake up alone in that cold cell. 

"Do not worry William, we shall have the matter sorted and your name cleared," Mycroft's conviction makes Will breathe a little easier. Where his friends and colleagues have doubted him, where he has doubted himself...Mycroft does not. 

"Thank you," he says hoarsely finally allowing his eyes to close, the exhaustion overtaking him swiftly and he rests. 

\---

Hannibal Lecter leads his final patient of the day to the door, politely holding open the door for her as they confirm her next appointment in two weeks time. It is his first day returning to his practice after the 'trauma' inflicted upon him by Will Graham, the case has been kept under a remarkably tight lid (not even Freddie Lounds has written a word) so Hannibal smoothly lies to his patients informing them of a family emergency in his home country. He closes the door behind the woman, a slight smile playing at his lips as he returns to his office. 

His mongoose is locked away, if he remembers anything from that evening his words shall be dismissed as the ravings of a mad man. Hannibal shall give Will another few days before he goes for a visit, it will not be difficult to convince Dr. Chilton to allow him to advise on Will's rehabilitation. Hannibal will not allow Will's brilliant mind to waste away beneath Chilton's inept care, no he has plans for Will Graham.

Hannibal opens his bottom drawer, removing his mobile phone preparing to call Chilton and make the arrangements now when he sees multiple missed calls and messages from one Jack Crawford. His thumb slides across the screen and he taps the speaker icon, expression unmoving as Jack Crawford speaks. 

_"Will Graham has been released from Baltimore Asylum for the Criminally Insane,"_ Jack sounds irate, confused even, _"apparently our friend has a family he never mentioned to anyone. Big brother is apparently some big shot in the British government, pulled enough strings to have Will released into his care pending an investigation for the defense. I wouldn't be surprised if they were already on a plane across the pond,"_ Jack takes a deep breath, frustration nearly tangible, _"I just felt that you should be aware. I can offer protective custody if you feel it's necessary."_

The message ends and Hannibal does not bother to listen to the rest, his lips pursed into a thin line. 

Will had kept secrets from him, and now stands outside of his influence. 

That simply wouldn't do.


End file.
